


If Tomorrow You Still Think This Way

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Bedivere, Food Play, Potions, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge Day 9: Food Play(This is an AU where the Bedivere of the Prototype universe is a woman.)Arthur didn't know that if he went to a magician's workshop uninvited, all sorts of weird things would happen. In this particular instance, the labels of Merlin's potions all disappeared as an effort to counter possible thieves who sneaked in. To make amends, Arthur has to label all the potions again, and there isn't really a way to know what to call them unless someone tries them. Good thing Bedivere is always willing to help.
Relationships: Bedivere | Saber/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952083
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	If Tomorrow You Still Think This Way

**Author's Note:**

> aha i crossed 30k word count for this challenge today!!!  
> man, if only i did this challenge in november instead, i'd be able to say i also cleared nanowrimo (assuming i do reach 50k by the end of this haha)
> 
> but hey, if i do make it, i can say i pseudo-cleared nanowrimo, right?  
> right?  
> lol

“I'm really sorry to bother you, Bedivere. I didn’t want to ask just anyone, so it was a choice between you and Kay, and I'm sure Kay will never let me hear the end of it if he finds out about this.” Arthur sighs. “Now that I think about it, Merlin will probably let him know anyway, but…”

“You can count on me, my king.” Bedivere smiles. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Currently, Arthur and Bedivere are inside Merlin’s workshop. Merlin is nowhere to be found—she told Arthur that she's going somewhere and that he should have already fixed this mess by the time she returns. She didn’t say any explicit threat, but her smile said it all. Now, Bedivere is here with him. She's wearing casual clothes, and it makes Arthur feel bad because she was obviously relaxing and enjoying her time off before he asked for her.

“Thank you so much. I can always rely on you.” Arthur shows him a relieved smile. “Well, I went to Merlin’s workshop because I was going to ask her something. I didn’t know that I wasn’t supposed to do that unless she invites me in. I then spent hours in an illusory maze with no exit.”

“That sounds awful. How did you get out?”

“Well, I wasn’t really able to get out until she herself came… but anyway, that’s not what I asked you to come here for.” Arthur gestures behind himself. There was a shelf full of bottles and jars. “Aside from trapping me in a maze, she also had other spells in place. That includes stripping all these containers of their labels in case a thief who wants one of her potions gets in. She wants me to label them all again, and I was wondering if you can help.”

“Oh, of course. Leave it to me, my king.”

“Are you sure? I asked her how I can possibly do that, and she said that I’ll just have to sample them all. Then she followed with saying that I’ll be fine because she ‘probably’ kept the poisonous potions somewhere else.”

“Even more reason why you should leave this to me. If anything, upon hearing that, I think I should do this task myself. Please take your rest, my king! I’ll finish this in an instant.”

“No, I can’t possibly ask you to risk yourself alone when I'm right here. I insist.”

“Ahh, I don’t mean to disobey you, but I really believe that this is for the better. After all, if anything bad happens to me, then it’s better that you're unaffected. That way, you can ask for help faster.” Bedivere smiles. “So please let me do this for you, my king.”

Arthur feels really bad. Not only did he bother her on a day she's supposed to be resting, now she's offering to clean up his mess for him. But if she says it like that, then it’s hard to refuse. He nods. “I’ll be on my guard, Bedivere. I promise that if anything were to happen, I’ll get help as fast as I can.”

Bedivere, determined not to waste any time, already takes one of the bottles. Arthur, meanwhile, is nervous. He's trying to reassure himself that Merlin probably just said that to mess with him like she always does. Besides, she did say ‘probably’… which means it’s, well, probable that there's nothing poisonous here.

Before he finalizes telling Bedivere to just never mind, that he's just going to apologize to Merlin and promise to do something else for her, Bedivere already drinks a bit of the potion she chose. He freezes as she watches her. It takes a while before he reacts and finds his words. “H-How is it? Are you feeling okay? Should I call someone?”

Bedivere laughs. Arthur is taken aback. She's never been the type to laugh so openly. She often just giggles or chuckles, but he can’t recall an instance when she let out a full-fledged laughter. She seemed shocked, too, and she covered her mouth. “No, I feel fine—”

She interrupts herself by laughing again. Her face is red as she laughs, and Arthur can’t really recognize if that’s due to how hard she's laughing or if it’s her own embarrassment because even if this intense laughter makes her sound happy, her face looks ashamed and horrified. “…I assume it’s the potion?”

She nods as she clutches on her stomach. Her laughter hasn’t ceased. Arthur feels sorry for her. He remembers Merlin teaching him that even laughter can be used for torture. He assumes that this potion must be for that purpose. He takes the quill on Merlin’s table, the one she mentioned was a magic quill. According to her, what he writes will automatically be engraved on the bottle even if he only traces the surface if he uses it.

He writes ‘laughing’, all the while thinking what he should do. Bedivere still hasn’t stopped laughing. There are now tears on her eyes as she desperately covers her mouth. It’s a good thing that she doesn’t look in pain, at least. If anything, the horrified look is gone now, and she looks genuinely like she's enjoying something this time.

Once again, Arthur feels bad because looking at her like this is actually kind of refreshing. She's usually serious and burdened with tasks, so this looks really… cute.

Then, she finally stops laughing. She too looked surprised. She disbelievingly touches her face. “Ah… It finally stopped. I'm so sorry, my king. I showed you a disgraceful sight.”

“No, not at all. Thank you, Bedivere. Because of that, we got to identify one of the bottles. But I was going to tell you that maybe I should just apologize to Merlin. I don’t want to put you in danger. It stopped fast, and we’re lucky for that, but that’s probably because you took a small dosage. I bet some of these things are dangerous if you drank more. And who knows, maybe some of them are potent even in small doses…”

“It’s okay, my king. I already told you that I want to do this for you.” Bedivere takes one of the jars that has what looks to be baked goods in it. They look so normal, Arthur shudders at the thought that something so normal can possibly be something weird or dangerous. He anxiously waits for what happens next.

“How is it?”

“H-Huh?” Bedivere throws the jar on the floor. The glass breaks, and the sweets scatter on the floor. She was going to step on the glass shards, so Arthur firmly grabs her out of the way. They end up seated on the floor, her on his lap. He very narrowly evaded the shards himself. Bedivere seems confused as she turns her head to look at him.

“Are you okay, Bedivere?”

“Huh?” Bedivere tilts her head.

And then she slaps him.

It didn’t hurt. If anything, Arthur is more preoccupied by the shock. What is this weird potion? Before he could think more about the fact that his loyal and very respectful knight just slapped him, he had to grab her again. He includes her arms this time and does it firmer because she was about to slap the shards down and wound her palm.

“Bedivere, calm down. Talk to me. What are you feeling?”

“Huh…” Her eyebrows are furrowed. She squints at him and his arms. She stares at the sweets and the shards on the floor. She looks around Merlin’s workshop. All of this with the same look of curiosity and confusion. “I don’t know…”

Whatever this baked good is, it seems to cause confusion. Possibly also reckless behavior. It’s a good thing that he's here or else she would have been badly wounded. Then again, if it weren’t for him, she wouldn’t be here in the first place…

“Does anything hurt? Are you in pain?”

“Huh… Why?”

“I had you eat something weird. I'm really sorry. You shouldn’t even be here.”

“…Wha…”

He just embraces her firmly like that. If someone sees them like this, people will definitely start talking. Well, if he were to be honest, Bedivere’s body feels really soft. She hasn’t been a knight for too long, so her body hasn’t been hardened by battle and training yet. She smells like oranges and herbs. He might begin associating this smell with her from here on.

She looks at him again, and slowly, a look of recognition washes over her face. Her face immediately reddens, and when he notes that, he realizes that his face, too, is red. He lets go of her, and she hurriedly transfers to sit on the floor beside him. They stay there in uncomfortable silence.

“…Ah. I'm so sorry, my king.” Bedivere was the one who speaks first. “I'm truly sorry. As your knight, I should never be someone who harms you. If you want to punish—”

“No, no, please don’t apologize. You were under the influence of whatever that pastry is. You didn’t hurt me. If anything, I'm worried about you. How are you feeling?”

“I remember feeling greatly confused, but I'm okay now. I'm just ashamed about how I acted. Moreover, I just created a new problem for you… Please let me tell Merlin that I was the one who broke this jar. Hopefully, she has empty jars here so that I can keep the pastries in a safe place.”

“It’s okay. I’ll just tell her that it’s all an effect of the weird things she keeps here. She didn’t even tell me what to expect. I'm also sure that she has empty jars, so please don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“My king, you're far too kind.”

She already gathered the fallen pastries together, set aside the shards, and is now looking for an empty jar from the shelf. Meanwhile, Arthur is still thinking of how soft hugging her felt. They’ve never been that close before because Bedivere always kept a professional and respectful distance. He feels bad because here he is anyway, thinking of how soft she is and how nice she smelled.

When she secures the baked goods in a new jar, Arthur writes a label on it again. Meanwhile, she goes to look for a new jar or bottle to open.

Arthur quickly interrupts, “Bedivere, are you sure about this? You almost hurt yourself with that last one. Maybe we really should stop.”

“This is probably quite impudent of me to request, but I think it’ll be okay to keep going as long as the king protects me like earlier.” She looked embarrassed. “I mean, of course, a knight should be the one protecting her king and not the other way around, but for this situation, I think it’s better if I'm the one serving this role.”

“Of course I don’t mind protecting you, Bedivere.”

She smiles at him before picking another bottle. They go on like this until they have labeled most of the bottles and jars. Merlin really keeps a lot of weird enchanted foods and drinks in her workshop. There was one that makes the drinker’s stomach growl regardless of whether or not they're hungry, one that makes them dizzy and lightheaded, gives them the ability to breath fire temporarily, makes them sleep, makes them drowsy, makes them tired, makes them lose their memories—

Luckily, all of the effects lasted only for a bit. Arthur knows that some potions would be naturally potent, though, so he's still anxious each time. For example, the potion that made Bedivere sleep lasted more than the others, so he was really worried while waiting for her to wake up. If she drank more, she probably would have stayed asleep even longer.

“I think we already did quite a lot, my king.” Bedivere says cheerfully. “Just a bit more, and we will definitely finish this.”

She drinks something, and they wait. She goes back to Arthur’s side, something she did each time they wait for the effects. They both agreed that it will be easier for him to protect her if they're close like this.

He hears her sigh, so he looks at her in worry. She's sweating so much, and her face is so red. He's alarmed at how fast her sweat has formed—she was completely okay just a few minutes ago, and now there are beads of sweat on the sides of her face, her neck, and her forehead.

“What's wrong? How are you feeling?”

Her body is facing his direction, but she had her eyes closed, and her face is pointed to the floor. He touches her arm, and she squirms. She looks at him with half-lidded eyes as she takes deep breaths. It’s unlike her to meet his eyes like this, not in this proximity, at least. He was about to ask her once again if she's okay when she leans in and kisses him.

He blinks. He can only watch as she straddles him, her palms on both sides of his face, as she kisses him. Her tongue feels warm, and she tastes so sweet as she presses her chest against him. His heart won’t stop beating so fast. Bedivere can be assertive especially when her leadership is needed, but most of the time, she's quiet and generally submissive. Seeing her take control like this is something he never thought he’d enjoy so much to see.

Her scent is all he can smell. He finally closes his eyes as she deepens the kiss. He feels like his whole body is being tickled each time their tongues touch. He has never done anything like this before, but it feels like he just knows what to do. He runs his tongue all over hers, and she's doing the same.

When she slightly pulls away and leans their foreheads together, her tongue idly teasing his lips while wearing a vacant look, he suddenly realizes the situation.

Bedivere is just influenced by the last potion that she drank, and he shouldn’t have reciprocated. He knows this, but he can’t seem to bring himself to reject her when she pushes him to the floor on his back. She smiles at him, blinking a little bit too many times, her voice shaky. “Oh, my king… You… Y-You are so, so handsome…”

“…And you're very beautiful, Bedi—” He really, really swears that he was going to push her off, but then she dips down and kisses him again. Once again, he finds himself reciprocating. When she lifts his top, he helps her. When she tosses his top away, he lets her. When she starts kissing his torso, he stays still for her.

Ah, he doesn’t know what he's doing. When she comes back to her senses later, she's definitely going to resent him…

He was too preoccupied with the thoughts of her hating him and imagining other painful scenarios like her only talking to him for work and nothing else from now on, never seeing her smile at him again, and never hearing her laughter or even her small chuckles and giggles that he failed to notice that she took another swig from the same bottle that caused her to be like this.

“…W-Wait, ah, Bedivere, you shouldn’t—”

He interrupts himself with a moan. Bedivere has started grinding her hips against his. Her eyes were closed, and she herself was letting out moans of her own. Arthur remembers Merlin mentioning that her workshop is soundproof, and he's now thankful for that. Because right now, with that larger dose, her body seems even more sensitive than earlier, and she doesn’t care how loud she's being.

She giggles. He's never heard such a playful giggle from her before. She spills some of the potion on his chest, and he gasps from the sudden wet sensation.

“O-Oops… Ah, Ahaha, I'm so clumsy.”

“You should probably seal that bottle. Merlin might get mad if it runs out.”

“You're right… Ah… I'm such a bad knight. Aha… Don’t worry, don’t worry. I’ll clean it all up.”

“…You're not a bad—” The words die in his throat when Bedivere dips down to lick the liquid off of his chest. Her warm tongue thoroughly swipes itself on his skin, and he feels his heartbeat accelerate. He wonders if she's feeling his heartbeat going mad with her being this close to him. She licks his chest, his stomach where the liquid flowed, and then back up again. She does a thorough job, just like with anything she does. She keeps licking even when there was none of the liquid left. He finds himself shivering.

When she's finally satisfied with the licking, she starts kissing him again. That sweetness that he tasted earlier is even stronger now. He figures that it must be the potion that he's tasting, and he wonders if he, too, will get affected the more they kiss. Is that why he finds it hard to reject her? Is it just because he's always had a soft spot for her? He doesn’t really know.

She's about to grab the bottle again, but he stops her hand this time. He interlocks her fingers with his. “Bedivere, it won’t be good if that runs out. You understand, right?”

She looks like she had a very short moment of clarity before she nods and sets the bottle down. She hastily caps it and lets it roll away from them. “R-Right… Ah… The other bottles. Hehe, I’ll just… mmm. I can drink the others, you're correct.”

“No, it’s okay. We can stop. You’ve already helped me more than enough.”

“No… No, no, no.” She whines out the word. She shifts a bit as she reaches for another jar on the shelf. Their hips grind against each other again, and they both let out a moan. “I promised you… I promised I’d help.”

“Yes, you already helped me out plenty.”

“No… It’s not enough. It’s never enough. I need to finish my task… I won’t let you down, my king, I promise.”

The jar contains pastries that look a lot like the ones from earlier. She places one on his stomach. For some reason, this is incredibly amusing to her, so she giggles. Her cheeks were pink when she did. Arthur’s face seems to heat up too when he watched her. He had no idea that she can be this cute.

She looks for something else to take even if she hasn’t eaten the pastry that she placed on his stomach yet. He desperately tries to memorize which jar was it so that he can label it later. He gives up on that thought when she finds another bottled liquid and spills it on him again. They won’t be able to keep track of which one has which effect like this, not that that’s what his mind is focused on at the moment.

She dips down and lifts the pastry with just her teeth. She kept her hands gently placed on his arms as she does. The pastry breaks in half, and some crumbs fall on him. She giggles as she throws her head back to keep the half that she actually managed to tear off in her mouth. Whenever she giggles, it goes straight to his heart. After this, he probably won’t hear that again.

He keeps his gaze on her throat as she chews and swallows. Then he follows her with his eyes when she dips down to get the other half. Like before, she uses just her mouth. Her teeth lightly graze against his stomach, and he shivers. Once she finishes chewing and swallowing, she goes to lick the liquid that she spilled.

When she manages to clean it thoroughly, she starts giggling against his chest. She buries her face against it, and Arthur gets the thought of running a hand through her hair. He stops himself.

He's worried about what might happen to her. He waits for whatever she just consumed to affect her, but she's not doing anything beyond giggling and burying herself deeper against him.

“I can keep going… don’t worry, don’t worry…” He hears her murmur. Despite the reassuring words, hearing that just made him even more worried.

“How are you feeling?”

“Mmm…”

She's not getting up. He’d think she passed out if it weren’t for her still moving her face against his chest. “Are you okay? Do you want to rest?”

“My king… oh, my king…”

“Yes, do you need anything?”

“I love you. I love you so much.” She slightly lifts her head off of him, just enough so that they’d see each other’s eyes. She has slight tears on the edge of her eyes, and her face was red. Her eyes look cloudy and unfocused. It’s for this reason that Arthur can’t be completely happy about what she said even if he usually would be elated about it. “My dear king…”

He wipes the sweat from her forehead. He tucks behind her ear some of the hair sticking to her face. “Hearing those words from you makes me feel like I'm dreaming. If tomorrow you still feel the same way, then please tell me again.”

“But what I feel will never change… It’s how I’ve always felt.”

“So there will be no problem with my request, right?”

“…Mmm. Yes. You're right. I'm sorry.”

“There's no need to apologize. It’s okay.”

“I’ll do anything you ask, my king. I promise you.” She slowly sits up. “…Do you truly think I'm beautiful, my king? You said so earlier, but…”

“Of course I do. It’s not just your looks but your heart, too.”

“I don’t… I don’t care about my heart right now… not right now.” Her face looks so red. “Do I appeal to you as a woman, my king?”

“Of course.”

“Ah… Truly a gracious king, trying to comfort me when I'm but a lowly knight… I should be the one doing that for you.”

“I'm not just saying it to make you feel better. I do truly mean it.”

She takes off her top. He wanted to stop her—he really did—but he was just so mesmerized. The more skin he sees from her, the more paralyzed he feels. All he could do was stare. She's covered all the time, be it by her clothes or by her armor, so this is just an entirely new sight. His hands were already on her waist before he realizes.

She's soft. She's as soft as she looks.

She blushes again when he does. She seemed really happy that he did that.

“…Do you think my body is attractive?”

“Of course, Bedivere. You're truly exquisite.”

“Ah… I'm glad. I'm really glad…”

When she dips down again, her breasts make contact with his chest. He admittedly feels really flustered about all this. He has never really seen a naked woman before. He was also surprised to see how huge her breasts truly are—they're usually hidden by her armor, and when she wears casual clothing, she usually picks loose ones. He finds himself wondering if he would be able to make her feel good if he touches them.

She kisses him again. This time, he's the one who cups her cheeks. He feels her pulling his pants down as they kiss, and he lets her. Soon enough, he's fully bare. She's staring at his hard cock like it’s a newly discovered artifact, and it’s making him feel a bit self-conscious with how intently she's doing it. Her eyes are full of wonder and curiosity. That’s just not the kind of expression that he was expecting to see in a situation like this.

She gets off from straddling him and transfers in between his legs. Her face is right in front of his cock. This is such a lewd image, and Arthur is sure that he will not forget it anytime soon. Bedivere with her face red, her eyes focused on nothing but his cock, with her completely bare body. Just thinking about it makes him feel harder.

“I hope… I hope I make you feel good, my king.”

That’s what she said before taking his cock in between her breasts. She uses her hands to keep her breasts pressed together around his cock, and he lets out a moan. The softness of her breasts, the smoothness of her skin, the friction and tightness created around his cock by pressing them together—it’s all too much for him to handle. So when she decides to start licking his cock too, he felt he was going to lose his mind.

Her warm tongue is licking his tip. It’s just his tip, and she's only doing simple swiping motions, but coupled with her breasts, it’s just too much. He keeps his eyes closed, moaning here and there. Even if he can’t see, he just knows that her tongue thoroughly swipes on his tip, and she drinks the littlest pre-cum that his cock is letting out. She's licking it like she's been starving for it her entire life. Her mere enthusiasm is enough to make his heart beast even faster.

She starts kissing his tip. Her soft lips deliver kisses that are just as soft. She peppers gentle kisses all over his cock starting from his tip, going down and down, until she's kissing his balls. She then returns to his tip and wraps her lips around it. She does it gradually and carefully like with every move she makes. She sucks just the tip at first, then slowly taking more each time her head moves downwards.

Soon, his cock is hitting the back of her throat. Some drool is escaping her lips. Her chin and lips are wet with cum. Her eyes have the same vacant look in them. She looks like all sorts of thought is gone from her mind, and what she's doing is nothing but an instinctive action left in her body. She takes it particularly deep, and then she hums. The vibration sends a pleasurable feeling straight to his brain traveling back all the way to his cock. He cums inside her mouth, and she diligently swallows without complaints.

Even after he cums, she still continues to lick him, still making sure like before that she hasn’t missed anything in cleaning him up. He feels weak, and by watching her right now, he feels like all he can think about is how much he wants to look at her. He lifts a hand again, running his fingers through her hair. She momentarily leans to his touch before taking his cock out her mouth and going back to leaning on top of him.

She had a firm embrace around him, and despite what they were doing today, like this, he still feels like he's the one who’s really being protected.

Her eyes are closed. He doesn’t know if it’ll just be like the potion earlier where she snapped awake after a few minutes. So he waits there, bare and unmoving on the floor except for the comforting hand that gently combs through her hair. His other arm wraps around her body, and even if she possibly cannot hear him, he whispers, “Bedivere… I hope I can hear those words again from you tomorrow.”

\--

“Ehhh, you really got to label all of the bottles?” Merlin sounded surprised. “I can’t believe it.”

“Why are you surprised? Did you think I was going to not care about making amends?”

“Well, it was a joke, you know. The truth is none of them were actually ever labeled at all! I’d know which one is which, and ideally, no one should be in my workshop to take anything in it if I'm not, so why would I want to label it? Won’t that make stealing easier?” Merlin laughs. “My, I didn’t expect that you'd fall for it, Arthur!”

“…What? You…!”

Merlin’s smile turns catlike. “But if you were able to label them all…”

“You know, I was really sorry, but now I'm not.” Arthur frowns. “I'm leaving.”

Merlin chuckles. “Come on, don’t be so rude. Do tell me about how you pulled it off. I want to hear.”

Arthur already left.

**Author's Note:**

> Next prompt is Kigurumi so come back if you're into that :)


End file.
